


Sleepwalking

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [96]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure mindless fluff, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Coulson sleepwalks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> Clint was woken up by the dipping of the bed. He’d always been a light sleeper when he chose that he or anyone around him was in danger, but now, here, sleeping next to Phil, there was no danger. Still he managed to wake up pretty fast as the older man got up. 

Clint thought that maybe this was the ‘thanks-for-the-one-night-stand-but-I’d-rather-not-have-the-awkward-morning-after’ sneaking away that he used to do but that was wrong too, seeing as how a.) they lived in the same tower; b.) they’d meet each other anyway the next day; c.) they were married (oh god. He was married. To Phil Coulson no less)

So Clint turned his head to look at Coulson. “Hey what’s-“Clint didn’t get to finish his question because Phil was just standing there. Doing nothing. Standing beside the bed, facing it, with his eyes closed. 

Then Phil bent down and pulled the blanket up unto the pillows as if to fix the bed. He then walked towards the bathroom and was out again in a few minutes. He moved to go to the wardrobe and opened it. He grabbed the first shirt that he could and began unbuttoning it.

Clint just raised an eyebrow, watching the man dress for work. He turned to the bedside clock which clearly says 01:43. Definitely too early to go into work. Even for sleepwalking-zombie-Phil. 

After Phil was done getting dressed, he went out of the room. Clint tailed him to the kitchen, watching and observing as Phil made coffee and put two slices of bread inside the toaster. He took out the orange juice from the fridge and set it in front of Clint’s usual spot, bending down to kiss what was usually occupied by Clint’s head. Phil ate silently with his coffee and reading an imaginary paper. 

After all that was done, the dishes on the counter put safely in the dishwasher, Phil moved to the living room and sat on the couch where he turned the TV on and did nothing. Clint sat next to him, studied and poked the man’s face once just to see if he was really asleep. 

Clint grinned.

Phil did his entire morning ritual while sleepwalking. Clint’s husband is adorable. Clint scooted closer to him and cuddled with him until he fell back asleep next to Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/97134656846/both-my-legs-cramped-up-before-i-could-do)


End file.
